Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by Innocentsful
Summary: It begins with a Pikachu named Naruto and a Skitty named Sakura, who was origianly a human who got turned into a Pokemon. She plans to figure out how and why her memory is lost. They in counter challenging adventures and secrets through their journey.
1. Starting our Adventure

This story, I didn't make this based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. I did make this story but, I mostly copied it off of the script.

Gimme a little credit at least :)

Hope you guys like it!

**(Hintidy Hint Hint): **

_ This means thoughts_

and

This means talking, okay?

* * *

"_**Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!".........."...Are....Are you OK?!"......."No! Don't let go! Just a little longer...Come on! Hang on!....."N-n-no! I can't....hold on....!"..."Waaaaah!"**_

* * *

I couldn't look around...I was to exaughsted....All I remember...that day...was it was stormy, and...I wasn't alone...

Soft....Soft Sand...And the sound of waves hitting the shore..."_Where...am I?", _I couldn't even open my eyes. I've never experienced that type of pain in my life..."_...I can't...Drifting off...", _than I passed out, again.

* * *

Off on a high cliff stands a Pikachu. He stands in front of an infamous guild called, Wigglytuff's Guild. He stands in front of a large hole with bars over it.

"Hmm", Pikachu passed back and forth in front of the hole, "No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! No more wimping out. I have to be brave today", the brave Pikachu stepped on the hole with the bars on it.

Suddenly a voice from beneath the hole came, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

Along came another loud obnoxious voice," Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!"

Pikachu, startled by the unexpected voices jumped back in surprise, "Waaah!", he took a deep breath, "that scared me!". He looked down at the ground in shame, "I can't...I can't push myself to go in after all. I said to myself that this is the day, but...", the Pikachu took out this stone with an interesting mark on it. "I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me...But I just can't do it. I'm such a coward. This is so discouraging...", he started walking away. He decided to go down towards the beach to get rid of failure off his mind.

When the Pikachu disappeared, a Koffing and a Zubat came out behind some bushes looking in the direction of were the Pikachu had disappeared to.

"Hey, Kabuto. Did you get a load of that!?", Guren looked over at her partner, Zubat, in excitement.

"You bet I did, Guren", Kabuto was sharing his friends excitement as well.

"That little wimp that was pacing around...had something good, right?", Guren questioned as smoke puffed out.

"That wimp had something, thats for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure"

"Do we go after it?"

"We do"

Than, the both mystery Pokemon headed towards the beach. After the Pikachu.

* * *

The Krabby on the beach were making bubbles that drifted into the sunset as the ocean waves hit the shore. The Pikachu arrived just in time to see it.

"Wow! What an impressive sight", the Pikachu could only gaze at the ocean in amazement, "When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles...All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves...It's always impressive", the Pikachu looked down, remembering today. "This is where I always end up when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here cheers me up", the Pikachu smiled, happy he came to the beach. The Pikachu started to leave when something caught his eye. "Hey...what's that? What's going on over there?", Curiosity engulfed him as he rushed over to an unmoving object in the sand.

When he reached the figure, he could only panic.

"Waaah! What happened?! Hey, are you OK?!", the Pikachu ran over to a strange looking Pokemon.

"_Man! My head hurts with this guy yelling in my head!",_ I slowly got up and looked around.

"Great! Your awake!"

"_Where...where am I?...",_ I looked around, there was bubbles, an ocean, and a Pikachu yelling at me.

"You weren't moving. You really had me worried there! How did you wind up out here?", the Pikachu got closer to me, as if to see if I had any injuries.

"_I...How did I wind out here? What happened?"_

"Anyway, I'm Naruto, and I'm a Pikachu. Glad to meet you!", Naruto looked to happy. "So, who might you be? I don't think I've seen your face around here..."

"My name is Sakura, I don't know how I'm talking to you...I'm a human, I don't think I can remember talking to any Pokemon", I said confused.

"What!? You say you're a human? You look like a totally normal Skitty to me!"

I took one good look at myself. Pink. "_It's...it's true! I've turned into a Skitty! But how did this happen? I don't remember a thing!",_ I couldn't believe it! I should be waking up right now, if it was a dream... What the hell happened? I can't remember a thing! Why am I a Pokemon anyways? This doesn't even make sense!

"You...are odd...Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?", Naruto looked hurt.

"N-no! I'm as confused as you are! I don't remember a thing about me...well other than my name I guess, I'm sorry", I kept looking at my new hands-I mean paws. It feels weird being in a different body. All I remember is being a human...

"You're telling me the truth?", Naruto gave a thinking face on. After a while he smiled. "Okay, I believe you. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon, at least. Sorry to doubt you. More and more have been turning up lately, you see! A lot of Pokemon have started being aggressive lately. Things have gotten wild for some reason...", Naruto stopped when he sensed Pokemon headed their way.

I looked up in surprise as a Zubat came and knocked Naruto down. When Naruto got pushed back, something fell to the soft sand, it looked like an ancient stone.

"Ow!", Naruto was laying on the ground in pain.

"Well, pardon me", said a Koffing.

Naruto got up and fumed, "Hey! Why'd you do that?!", I've never seen him this angry before, than again, I did just meet him.

"Heh-Heh-Heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to me and Guren, can you?!", that Zubat was really going to get it! I bet Naruto is gonna kick his butt!

"Wh-what?!", instead, he just takes the threat as a regular threat and backs off.

"That's yours, isn't it?"

"Hey! That's...!", before he could finish the sentence, the Zubat came and took the stone before Naruto or I could.

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get it back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!", the Koffing shouldn't tease Naruto like that, I guess what Naruto was saying about Pokemon becoming bad was all to real. "Come on. Let's get out of here, Kabuto", the partners in crime looked at each other and nodded.

"See you around, chicken. Heh-Heh-Heh", Kabuto and Guren took their leave. While Naruto and I just watched.

_"So, the Zubat one...is...Kabuto...and Koffing...is Guren? They are probably the bad Pokemon Naruto was talking about..."_

I looked over at Naruto, he didn't look so good.

"Oooohh...my treasure...", he looked like he was about to cry almost. "Wh-what should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that...", by now he was crying. Than, it seemed his mood changed.

"No! There's no time to waste! I have to get it back!", He turned around to look at me. "I know this is sudden, and everything happened to quickly, but...Will you help me get me treasure back, Sakura?"

Thats when my adventure begins with Naruto.


	2. Forming an Exploration Team!

"So? Will you help me, Sakura?", said Naruto.

"Uhm, sure Naruto, I'll help you out", what could I say? No? Leave me alone? No way...

He looked shocked, "Really?! You'll help me? Th-that you! Lets go quickly!", after he said that,we both ran into the cave were Kabuto and Guren ran off into.

We arrived in a cave, it was wet and dark...

Naruto nudged my shoulder, "Sakura, lets find some stairs, it'll lead us down towards down the next floor, that's probably were we'll find Kabuto and Guren!", I nodded and led the way around a random corner. When I got around, I found gold! I turned to look at Naruto.

"Oh, yeah, you can find money in caves, isn't that cool?", Naruto went over and picked up the money, "don't worry about the money, when we pass over some, i'll pick it up, okay?", I nodded again smiling.

I started leading the way again when a corsola came and tackled me!

"Sakura! Be careful! Damn, I should of warned you...This is other Pokemon's territory so, we have to fight them, i'll help too", with that, I got up and even though I didn't know how to fight like a Pokemon, I could still tackle...

Once Corsola was done, something happened to both me and Naruto...it felt warm and I felt more powerful afterwards! Naruto said we just 'leveled up', which means we became more strong, which is good.

"Hey, Sakura, look! There are some stairs over there!", I turned around and saw some concrete stairs leading down into pitch darkness.

_'I wonder how deep that Zubat and Koffing could go?",_ I said to myself.

We headed down the stairs and I came across a yellow triangle shaped...thing.

"Naruto? Whats this?", I picked up the object and handed it over to my partner.

"Oh, thats a reviver seed! It's really handy! If one of us faints for fighting or being poisoned, this seed will bring us back to normal", Naruto smiled and started to lead the way.

We battled a few more Pokemon; Naruto and I gained one level after we reached the Pit of the cave...

Naruto and I saw them, Zubat and Koffing, they had their backs facing us, probably waiting for someone...

"Uh...Hey...!", Naruto spoke out.

They were surprised, "Well, well...If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken", Guren mocked him.

"Urk!", Naruto swallowed hard, "Give me...Give me back what you stole from me! It's my personal treasure, it means everything to me!", Naruto finished, afraid on what there going to do next.

"Treasure, you say? So that thing really is valuable, huh?", Naruto nearly flinched when he heard the sound of Kabuto's voice.

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!", Guren laughed as smoke puffed out. It bothered me, that smoke was wreaking.

Naruto was stunned on what he heard Guren say, "Whaaaaaat!?"

The Zubat came up to Naruto and said, "If you want it back that badly...Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!", Kabuto and Guren turned into their 'fighting mode', but we weren't far behind.

Naruto jumped next to me and Guren and Kabuto closed in on us.

Naruto, unsure on what to do, thunder bolted Kabuto, he didn't go down until I came and tackled the Zubat from behind. He fell but got back up and did a screech into out sensitive ears. While he was doing his move, Guren came and puffed out a smokey purple gas that poisoned Naruto.

"_If Kabuto can do that screeching thing, maybe I should try to learn a new move from him...",_ I opened my mouth and let out a loud cat-like meow that made Guren stop pouring purple gas and made Kabuto stop and fly around in circles.

Naruto came, shook off his poison and thunder bolted Kabuto one more time. This time, the Zubat stayed down. It was only Guren left...

She looked down at her partner with disappointment. Than looked at us with hatred and slight fear.

Guren used Toxic and made me poisoned. I felt pretty weak, but Guren was almost down. It didn't hurt as bad anyway. Plus, I'm doing this for Naruto!

I tackled when Guren was about to do a toxic attack on Naruto, than my trusty partner came and thunder shocked Guren. Like a team attack...

Soon they were both on the sand, barley conscious.

"Ow! Owowowowowow!"

"Ugh....we got roughed up..."

Once they slightly recovered, they got up and stared at us.

"B-blast it...How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?", Guren looked like she was about to cry.

"Bah! Here you go. Take it, then!", Zubat threw Naruto's treasure at both of us.

Guren smiled, "Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was fluke!"

"Yeah, you just remember that!", and with that, they ran out of the cave faster than a bullet.

Naruto took no time to rush over to his treasure, "Am I ever glad...I actually managed to get it back. It was because you were with me, Sakura! Thank you, Sakura!", Naruto grinned at me and put away his stone.

Naruto and I got out of that cave easier than how we got in. We stopped on the shore to talk. The sun was amazingly still out, considering how long we've been in that cave...

Naruto finally spoke up, "Thank you, seriously!"

"_......",_ I was, unsure to what I had to say..._"I only helped because I happened to be there...Was that the right thing to do?....I guess so. This Pokemon is clearly grateful! It's nice to be appreciated...",_ I said to myself.

Naruto came closer and he got out the stone that was stolen, "Here's what they stole. I call it my Relic Fragment. It's my one treasure!", Naruto's face turned to sad again, "You see, I've always liked legends and I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past!", Naruto got happy again. He looked at me, "Don't you feel the same way? Hidden travels full of treasures? Uncharted territories filled to darkness...and new lands just waiting to be discovered? Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic adventures? That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me. So one day...I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I thought that it looked like junk, but take a closer look...", he handed me his precious treasure.

I looked on the stone and found weird white markings in the center.

"See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?", I could already tell Naruto was getting anxious.

"_It's true. There is a strange inscription...",_ I tilted my head to get a better look at it. _"I've never seen a pattern like this..._

Naruto smiled, "There must be some significance to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lays! At least...that's the feeling I get", Naruto looked sad again. "That's why I want to form an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something...somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice...", Naruto looked the other way. "But...I chickened out. What about you, Sakura? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory, and you somehow transformed into a Pokemon...Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?", Naruto looked unsure and worried. For someone he doesn't even know.

I didn't reply.

"If not...can I ask a big favor?", Naruto took a deep sigh and looked at me, "Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Sakura. So will you? Please?", Naruto was begging.

I was in total shock, _"EH?! What? What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I don't know what an exploration team is...But...It's true, I do have nowhere to go...I don't have any clue what I should do next! I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with Naruto for now...Maybe I'll eventually discover who or what I am by hanging out with this Pokemon. Ok, it's settled!", _I grinned at Naruto. "Of course! I will join you in your adventures for your exploration team!", I didn't want to admit it, but I was sorta excited!

Naruto was in shock, "What? Really?!", his eyes were shining their Pikachu shine, "You'll form an exploration team with me? Yes! Thank you!", Naruto bounced up and down. "We're going to be great! Let's make this work! First we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team. I'm sure the training will be very tough...But let's give it our best, Sakura!

"_Right, let's do our best, Naruto!", _I thought, grinning back at him.

**And so...**

**Naruto and Sakura....**

**Formed an exploration team**

**This started out to be...**

**their very first step into**

**many fantastic adventures that awaited their arrival**


End file.
